


Music for the Soul

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [21]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (mentally hurt), Allison Hargreeves (but she's young), Attempt, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Diego Hargreeves also being an asshole, Gen, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt Vanya Hargreeves, I don't always write him like this mind you, Just enjoy the read, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Music Lessons, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Young Number Five | The Boy, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Vanya attempts to teach the Hargreeves siblings a little bit of music.orThe fic in which Klaus attempts playing a guitar with a violin bow that no one asked for--
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, The Hargreeves as a family
Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Music for the Soul

NOTES:  
Ok. It's been an insanely long time since I lst posted anything, and I am trully sorry for that. School isn't bad at all (I love it!), but that doesn't mean it isn't bussy and time consuming, lmao.  
However, I'm on my winter break right now, and it is three weeks long, so you'll be seeing more from me.  
Now, enjoy the read! (AND EXPECT A BUNCH OF CHRISTMAS SPECIALS, HA HA--)

Vanya was pretty positive about this.  
Teaching her six siblings a bit of music might help their bonds strengthen, right? Maybe that way she could somehow make them see her more? Maybe then she wouldn't feel so invisible? Maybe then she would feel like she was actually their sister?  
"Are you sure about this, Vanya?" Pogo asked her, sitting on her old bed as she pulled on a coat over her shool uniform.

"Why not?" she said, getting ahold of her violin and carefully putting it into its case along with the bow. "I think it will work."

"I'm not worried about that," Pogo said with a shrug, "I'm worried about what will happen to you if it doesn't work."

She had told Pogo about her master plan. Take her siblings out for an hour or so before their father came back from wherever he was, to the nearby, abandoned theater where she went to practize her violin when the house was too loud. Usually, she wouldn't have to sneak out; no one noticed her leaving the house. She had thought various times to just leave and never come back, but had decided against it various times.  
It wasn't too late to fix what she had with her siblings... right?

"Did they agree to come, though?" Pogo inquired, sliding off her bed as she twisted the door knob open.

"Five, Klaus and Ben did," Vanya answered, "and I'm pretty sure that Allison will too. If she does, then so will Luther. I don't see why Diego would decline either."

"I really hope it works for you." the chimpanzee said. Vanya smiled, standing aside to let him pass.

"So do I. Wish me luck."

"Where are we going?" Diego asked, walking at the rear of the group with his hands stuffed in his shorts' pockets.

"To the old Venezuela Theater," Vanya answered happily. "It's abandoned."

"Uh huh."

"And what exactly are we going to do?" Luther asked. Vanya wanted to sigh: so many questions! She felt impatient, barely able to hold down her excitement. 

"I wanted to teach you guys some music or something of the sort," Vanya replied.

"…music."

"Uh huh."

"I should have stayed home," she heard Diego mumble at the back. Her heart missed a beat. Oh no--  
She felt a little nudge to her side and turned her head to see Klaus.

"Don't let it get you down," whe said quietly. Then, in a louder voice: "And what will you try teach us?"

"Well… I have a bunch of instruments there... They're not very impressive," she added, "but they still work."

They reached an old building with huge letters at the entrance above the boarded entrance: The Venezuela Theater. The wlls had once been white and had seen better days, but the paint had worn off after years of it's abandonment and now the bricks could be seen. Vanya checked that no one was watching before lifting up one of the boards at the door and slipping inside, careful not to step on glass. There was a flash and Five appeared not far from her, looking around.

"Spooky," he mused.

"So... we come in this way?" Allison asked from outside, peering in.

"Yup. And be quick; there's a policeman close by. He's nice to me, but I don't think he will tolerate seven of us coming here." Vanya said. Allison grinned as she stepped in.

"Nothing that a little brainwashing can't fix." she purred, stepping aside. One by one, the others walked inside, looking around at the dark, big entrance hall. Posters were stuck to the walls, showing the theater's previous success. There was a counter at the far end of the room, which Five was busy inspecting.

"Ok, this way." Vanya said, leading them down one of the corridors. Dust floated on the air, the light coming in from the cracks on the boarded windows. Vanya pushed open an auditorium door-- with a little difficulty because the hinges were rusty-- and held it open for the others, placing her violin case on a stool by the entrance.

"Are there any lights…?" Ben asked.

"Yup. Hang on a moment..." Vanya walked over to a cabinet, opening it and taking out a very old-fashioned oil lamp. She took from her pocket a little box of matches and struck one, lighting the lamp. She then carefully walked down the many rows of seats until she reached one of the windows. She set the oil lamp on the sill, climbing onto a seat and pushing it open. Light flooded into the room, lighting up the stage.

"Oooh, cool!" Klaus cried out, bouncing over to join her. "We can make animal shadows--!"

Vanya smiled and put out the oil lamp, leaving it on the window sill along with the matches. She then walked onto the stage as her siblings looked around the room. A moth-eaten curtain covered the backstage, and she pulled it open to reveal the random asortment of instruments she had managed to acquire: an old guitar missing a string, an old and damaged set of drums, a violin in more or less good conditions and a small collection of brass and wood-wind instruments a shop-keeper had sold her for a good price.  
All these things-- and the day itself-- had taken her a month to plan out, for instruments good enough to play were hard to come by, specially when her father didn't even know what she had been planning and having to do it under everyone's noses.

"Well," she said, looking at the rest, "who wants to make some music?"

It had been a disaster.  
A terrible, stupid idea which was never bound to work.  
How couldn't she have seen it coming?  
She had tried hard, she really had. But then Diego and Luther had broken out into another quarrel after Luther had laughed at Klaus for playing the guitar like a violin, which had lead to a fist fight and to Five's involvement after a hit had gone awry and sent a shelf full of old liquor bottles barreling onto him. Of course, he had managed to get out of the way in time, except that now he was in a state of homicidal anger from which not even Vanya could get him out of.

It lead to Allison, Klaus and Ben sitting on the edge of the stage and Vanya desesperately trying to stop the fight. 

"You looked pretty stupid yourself when you tried out the drums!" Diego hissed at Luther, pinning Five down with a foot. The later dissapeared from beneath him in a flash, but Diego dodged the kick he sent from behind upon reappearing.

"Guys--" Vanya tried to cry out, but Luther's reply drowned out her voice.

"You shut your fugging mouth!" he said, pinching his bleeding nose.

"It would be awesome if you did the same--!"

"GUYS!" Vanya hadn't known she could shout that loudly. With a leap of her heart, she watched as their heads turned to her.  
And then back to each other.  
It was as if the world was suddenly muffled by a blanket. She couldn't hear what they were saying, just the silence in her mind. Her eyes blurred.  
She did what she had always done.  
She just slipped away.

Being pretty sure that her siblings wouldn't miss her, Vanya was out the door within seconds, fiercly wiping away tears that fell from her eyes.  
Why was it always like that?!  
She heard a crash and knew that the drum set had suffered a painful fate. All that work she had put into this...  
It was all for nothing.  
She would never be accepted.  
It would all be like this, for the rest of her life.

Unfortunately, she was already out the theater before Klaus, Ben and Allison were able to catch up. They reached the entrance, but she was already gone far beyond their reach and out of their sight.  
And with every passing second, the farther away she grew.


End file.
